


Fresas con Crema;; TanZen / dessert collection #01

by Allivania



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: BL, Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivania/pseuds/Allivania
Summary: "Algo simple pero siempre habrá satisfacción al comerlo"Tanjiro, un día al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo, Zenitsu, decide seguirlo después de clases para saber que es lo que esconde.Primera parte de esta serie de relatos sin orden cronológico que tiene como temática principal los postres y como estos pueden relacionarse con la pareja principal conformada por Kamado Tanjiro y Agatsuma Zenitsu.☆ 1/??
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou
Kudos: 7





	Fresas con Crema;; TanZen / dessert collection #01

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el capítulo "El prisionero que escapó" en el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! o también llamado en el anime de 1998 como "El jugador diabólico, la trampa del infierno".  
> No tiene nada de pelea con cartas o algo por el estilo, no planeo hacerlo con esa trama, es solo una situación que pasan los protagonistas y que se me ocurrió plasmar en Tanjiro y Zenitsu, no todo será igual que el anime antes mencionado pero seguirá un poco el patrón de aquellos capítulos.
> 
> No es necesario ver el anime para entender esta historia, pero si les interesa pueden ir a verlo o en su defecto, leer el manga.
> 
> Está ambientada en la época de los 80's, así como lo es la fecha de publicación de dicho manga, sin embargo, no afecta ningún hecho narrado en esta historia.

Tanjiro tuvo que dejar su empleo de medio tiempo en la nueva hamburguesería de su vecindario por que casi lo descubre el maestro de Historia, y en gran parte, sus padres se dieron cuenta de su ausencia después de almorzar y cuando solo estaba Nezuko para ir a recoger a sus hermanos, teniendo como resultado una breve conversación al respecto, donde se decidió que presentaría su renuncia al día siguiente y se enfocaría en sus obligaciones, alegó por primera vez lo mucho que necesitaba independizarse y al menos llevar un ahorro más a casa pero nadie parecía de acuerdo con eso.

Su beca podía estar en peligro de ser revocada por una necesidad personal, y los señores Kamado no querían correr ese riesgo.

Genya e Inosuke no han tenido tanta suerte como él para encontrar un empleo estable, y ni que decir de Zenitsu, solo va a sus clases de francés o a las prácticas de fútbol de Kaigaku para irse juntos a casa, los demás solo pueden conseguir puestos en cafeterías pequeñas o en su caso en restaurantes de comida rápida y eso ya era tomarse el gran riesgo de que los pudieran descubrir.

La hora de salida resultaba mucho más emocionante cuando descubrían un lugar nuevo para reunirse después de algunas horas de labores y hablar de cualquier cosa que los chicos de su edad entendían, sin embargo, dejaron de ser un poco divertidas cuando Zenitsu empezó a llenarse de excusas para no salir con ellos y aunque Tanjiro ya le ha preguntado hasta el cansancio si era tan necesario irse temprano sin siquiera terminar de escuchar el plan que Inosuke tenía en mente o que Genya apoyaba la idea de comer, y solo recibía comentarios incoherentes con risas nerviosas.

Aún recuerda cuando planearon asistir a una cafetería temática y Agatsuma empezó a decirles sobre lo terrible que era al igual que la comida, no quería que se acercaran a ese lugar por las terribles críticas que recibía, pero era extraño que tantas personas en la escuela estuvieran de acuerdo con lo bien que lo podías pasar ahí.

Esa vez fueron a casa de Tanjiro para hacer algunas tareas pendientes después de recibir aquella advertencia de parte del blondo y bajarles los ánimos de asistir a dicha reunión, para al final comer dangos y jugar juegos de mesa, pero entonces es cuando Nezuko se acerca para pedirle autorización para ir a un local nuevo con sus amigas, que le obliga a preguntar si se trataba de aquella famosa cafetería con pinta de"ser malísima".

La pelinegra se percató del silencio de ultratumba que dejó su hermano al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa y simplemente terminó diciendo que olvidara esa situación, que iba a cancelar la salida si no le parecía adecuado, pero el de aretes le dijo que no era necesario y que podía ir a pesar de que esa responsabilidad no caía solamente en él, sus padres seguían teniendo el control y eso lo tuvo muy claro cuando decidió buscar empleo sin consultarselo a nadie.  
Cuando los chicos estuvieron solos, las especulaciones llegaron como tormenta en un día caluroso y dejaron concluido que Zenitsu no quería que lo vieran asistir a ese lugar por el miedo a que lo tachen de inmaduro, en cambio, esa duda de por qué se los tuvo que ocultar sigue palpable hasta el día de hoy a pesar de cuántas teorías construyeran en sus desordenadas mentes.

Tanjiro tiene la manía de hacerse el desentendido cuando sus amigos no quieren hablar de algún tema que los incomode o haga sentir agobiados, sin embargo, con Zenitsu fue distinto y tenía sus razones para ello, muy poco funcionales pero existían.  
No era un acosador pero seguirlo después de clases parecía la única opción que se le ocurría y Genya se ofreció a acompañarlo por esa misma curiosidad que compartían, pero no les duró mucho el gusto, ya que habían pasado unas semanas desde que empezaron a seguirlo y lamentablemente no pudieron conseguir nada que se acercara a sus expectativas, solo vieron como transcurría la rutina normal de un estudiante promedio, iba a la escuela de su hermano, de vez en cuando compraba postres en el camino o simplemente iba a sus clases de idioma, pero aún sabiendo todo eso las actitudes extrañas de su amigo seguían en aumento

Ahora era martes y planeaba seguir con aquel dichoso plan pero con el ligero detalle de que el pelinegro tenía que ir a su trabajo en el arcade que curiosamente queda cerca de la primaria de Takeo y Hanako por lo que no iba a poder acompañarlo en su juego de detectives, por otro lado, Inosuke no parecía tan agobiado con el cambio de Zenitsu pero estaba conciente de ello y aún así no parecía suficiente para pedirle que lo acompañara, ahora sería su oportunidad de ir solo y esperaba encontrar algo para explicar todo este asunto.

Esa lluvia de ideas empapó su mente durante todo el receso, e inconscientemente volteó a ver al muchacho rubio y quejumbroso con granos de arroz adheridos a sus mejillas por el onigiri que preparó su hermano, ya que a Zenitsu no le dió tiempo de cocinar la tarde anterior y Tanjiro deseaba saber si aquel gesto que hizo de pronto también era parte de su extraño comportamiento, pero al estar en la cafetería disfrutando de su almuerzo solo borró esa extraña paranoia del aire y los bellos ojos bañados en almíbar lo miraron con curiosidad al notar toda la atención del burdeo hacía su fea expresión al comer y parecía ya no recordar aquel disgusto que tiene de que lo miren fijamente, ya se lo había comentado desde que se conocieron, así que decide cubrirse la cara con su mano para que ya no pudiera verle y el contrario solo se encogió de hombros por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto y que malinterpretara sus intenciones para después concentrar su atención en el huevo frito en forma de flor que preparó junto a Nezuko sin que pudiera reclamarle que no se tomara esa molestia.

Inosuke le golpeó la mano por no haber escuchado lo que había dicho antes sobre los apuntes que no alcanzó a copiar y solo así pudo volver a comer lo que quedaba de su bento, las conversaciones entre ambos eran lo único que seguía su flujo normal así que Tanjiro podía confirmar que su relación no estaba deteriorada aunque muchas cosas no fueran contadas con tanta libertad entre ambos y eso no parecía estar mal, por que el burdeo también tiene sus propios puntos de vista sobre algunas personas que no puede contar y mentiría si dijera que nunca ha pensado nada sobre Zenitsu o como el color de sus ojos empezaba a tener un impacto diferente sobre él.  
Pero eso no lo preocupaba tanto como lo son los ojos desorbitados y ajenos de Zenitsu a las conversaciones de lonchera entre ellos, necesitaba una explicación y si se puede dar la oportunidad de ayudar con gusto lo haría.

Tanjiro es un buen amigo y confiar los secretos más importantes de sus seres queridos o cualquier persona se vale cuando se está con él, todos lo sabían pero solo unos cuantos se acercaron a él para hacer relucir esa cualidad que lo destaca y Zenitsu no dudó en contar cada situación que le pasaba, destripaba sus problemas junto al de hebras borgoña y ambos se sentían medianamente felices al expresar cada opinión o emoción sin sentirse presionados, ahora sentía que esa confianza ya no valía lo mismo y pasaron de conversar de todo a tener pláticas casuales que no significaban tanto para el desarrollo de su amistad.  
No decía nada al respecto por que no se sentía cómodo al meterse demasiado en cosas que por el momento no son de su incumbencia, pero esa regla ya no tenía mucho sentido ahora que empezó a seguir a su amigo a escondidas.

Ya hasta que al fin llegó la hora de ir a casa después de largas horas pensando en lo que iba a descubrir ese día, a pesar de que todas las semanas se veían normales, pudo sentir como el arrepentimiento se intensificaba a medida que se despedía de Inosuke y Genya, quien este último le regaló unas palabras que lo dejaron aun más paranoico de lo que ya estaba mientras veían como las manchas azules del cabello de Inosuke desaparecían entre la multitud y Zenitsu ya se había alejado considerablemente de ellos.

– Sospecho que Zenitsu es alguna clase de hombre de compañía, hay chicos de otras clases que lo hacen por lo buena que es la paga – el menor de los Shinazugawa parecía realmente convencido de lo que decía – Tal vez por eso no se atreve a decirnos nada, le debe dar vergüenza o algo así.

Tanjiro se murió de la vergüenza por imaginar a su amigo haciendo todo tipo de cosas con mujeres mayores y claro que tuvo que decir lo mal que eso sonaba, ¡aún era menor de edad!

– ¡Zenitsu no haría esa clase de cosas! – sus mejillas se encendieron a pesar de que nadie pudiera notarlo, negando que eso era lo que estaba pasando y siguieron caminando hasta la salida

– Bueno, es tu turno de averiguarlo, Tan

Se echó a reír por el berrinche de su amigo mientras se acercaban a los casilleros para poder cambiarse de zapatos y el burdeo entre la pena y el miedo de ser descubierto identificó un salpicón de color amarillo con anaranjado moviéndose entre las masas en la entrada del plantel como una pequeña hoja de otoño rozando el suelo, como pudo se despidió del más alto con la promesa de contarle todo lo que sucediera al día siguiente y al estar afuera de las rejas tomó una distancia prudente entre Zenitsu y él para no levantar ningun sentido de persecución en el contrario, cuando al fin estuvieron lejos de la zona escolar, trató de no distraerse y así empezar a cruzar por algunas calles que ni siquiera conocía, y en una de esas, el de cicatriz tuvo que desviar su camino ya que Zenitsu volteó rápidamente y creyó que había sido descubierto pero al no escuchar pasos aproximarse a su absurdo escondite pudo escapar un suspiro de alivio y seguir caminando.  
Rápidamente llegaron a un vecindario con decoraciones bastante extravagantes, y destacaba en su gran mayoría el rojo, podía oler sensualidad en el aire y no se parecía en nada al tipo de ambientes a los que el blondo está acostumbrado y Tanjiro se sintió asfixiado cuando lo vio entrar por una cortina de chaquiras en una especie de establecimiento que ni el nombre quiso leer al entender rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, pero seguía sin creer el comentario de Genya.

Nunca vió al rubio caminar por estos lados cuando lo seguían.

Había muy pocas personas merodeando por ahí pero fueron suficientes para hacerlo sentir incómodo, al parecer era el único estudiante – después de Zenitsu – que caminaba como si nada en esos rumbos y eso a la gente le parecía extraño, no los culpaba él también se sentía ajeno a ese lugar.

Al no poder hacer otra cosa y con el tiempo pisándole los talones decidió entrar a la pequeña finca tradicional sintiéndose ambientado en una era del antiguo Japón, la temática era bonita sin contar que ahí se hacían actos cuestionables tras el shōji de cada habitación, estaba dispuesto a explorar el lugar hasta que una mujer de kimono amatista lo detuvo y entonces los nervios no parecieron querer abandonarlo mientras la fémina no parecía sorprendida de que un estudiante de preparatoria estuviera en un lugar así, pero Tanjiro no conocía esos negocios como para saber la indiferencia con los clientes respecto a su edad.

– ¿Algún gusto en especial? Luces de los que les gustan los traseros de gran tamaño – la tranquilidad de su voz lo hizo sentir diminuto y con una risita nerviosa negó aquella especulación

Ni siquiera ha tenido novia y el sexo todavía no ansiaba por practicarlo, era inexperto y la masturbación tampoco le producía mucha satisfacción.  
Tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza y enfocarse en su objetivo principal, mantuvo la compostura para empezar a hablar.

– En realidad estoy buscando a alguien, es rubio y se llama Zenitsu – sospechaba que solo se trataba de un adolescente necesitado de atención, tal vez ni siquiera trabajaba ahí

La chica con un broche de mariposa le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva pero eso no lo tranquilizó para nada.

– Mhm, ya veo. Aquí no llamamos a nuestros chicos por su verdadero nombre pero si lo conozco – las pupilas lilas lo miraron con intensidad y ya no supo que más sentir al respecto – Ven, acompáñame. Aquí le decimos Suzume

De solo escuchar aquel sobrenombre, sus esperanzas de encontrar a Zenitsu como un cliente frecuente se desbordaron hacia el lugar más profundo de su mente y ahora solo le quedaba afrontar que el blondo trabajaba para satisfacer cualquier deseo o petición de mujeres divorciadas con buenos recursos, ¿cuántas veces no habrán podido tener la oportunidad de golpearlo solo por placer?

¿Y si también eran hombres que lo buscaban?

No quería pensar en una repuesta a eso y menos cuando la chica de bonito cabello cardenal le indicó la habitación exclusiva de Zenitsu o en este caso Suzume, dejándolo a su suerte con la mochila llena de tarea que debió haber hecho desde hace una hora y con la mano temblorosa en cuanto hizo contacto con la madera del shōji, solo haría una confrontación rápida y después se iría de ahí, por que no planeaba quedarse a disfrutar de los servicios que ofrecen ahí, era su amigo y esos pensamientos no debían tener espacio en su mente cuando este con él, menos en esa situación.  
Pero diablos, tenía tanto miedo de lo que se encontraría en la penumbra de esa pequeña habitación.

Bueno, al carajo, ya estaba ahí.

Lo primero que vió fue a Zenitsu a punto de usar un kimono de estrellas y su mueca de completo horror en cuanto soltó todo el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo desde que decidió continuar con su expedición, había visto un poco de la desnudez de su amigo y nunca se había sentido tan abochornado por ver una anatomía masculina que no sea la suya.

¿Por qué sintió tanta vergüenza en primer lugar?

Y, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

[...]

Bueno, hasta suena demasiado simple

Bueno, hasta suena demasiado simple.

Esperar una explicación sobre por qué está trabajando en un lugar como ese y que lo orilló a tomar esa decisión, tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando las piernas de Zenitsu salieron de la prenda accidentalmente al tentar el suelo con los ojos encendidos en pánico puestos sobre él.

Tanjiro debería estar enojado con el blondo por no haber estado al tanto, a pesar de que son los que más hablan en su grupo de amigos y nadie les puede cerrar la boca, pero no tenía derecho de decirle eso, a fin de cuentas él también le ha ocultado cosas y Zenitsu no iba a reclamarle, fue fácil seguirle el rastro pero no pensó en las excusas que debía dar después.

El rubio estaba hecho una máquina de humo y vergüenza en esos momentos.

– ¡Tanjiro, demonios, me asustaste! – exclamó con las mejillas infladas en indignación, disimulando sus ganas de morirse ahí mismo – ¿Como me encontraste?

– No es tan difícil distinguirte del resto, ahora, quiero saber que esta pasando

Rozó con las piedras preciosas de Tanjiro y como se lo esperaba de él, no había ningún rastro de decepción o incomodidad en su rostro, y no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo de que su amigo descubriera su situación, ya que fue una decisión que al principio tomó un poco a la ligera pero que le estaba ayudando a ahorrar para la universidad y Tanjiro solo parecía preocupado, como el buen sujeto que era.

– Mira, solo te puedo decir que necesito el dinero para pagar mis estudios, la universidad en donde quiero estudiar esta en el extranjero y no tenemos muchos ahorros ahora – jugó con el borde de la ligera prenda y no quiso mirarle a la cara – Escuché a unas compañeras hablar sobre ser una mujer de compañía, y bueno, a pesar de que soy hombre creo que puedes deducir cual fue mi respuesta

Tanjiro, con el corazón en la boca y varios sentimientos revueltos en sus sesos no pudo decir nada, solamente se quedó callado y eso inquietó al rubio, normalmente ya le estaría exigiendo que reconsiderara las cosas y le pediría que regresaran a casa juntos, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

– Oye, di algo, no te quedes ahí callado. Me pones nervioso – pidió al borde de la desesperación

Tanjiro se acercó lentamente al muchacho de cabello de oro y las facciones de este se deformaban en pánico con cada paso que daba, la mochila de este ya estaba desparramada por el suelo al igual que sus zapatos.

– ¿Yo te pongo nervioso, desde cuando? Zenitsu no se si hice algo malo, pero, no quiero que te sientas así cuando estés conmigo – lo tomó de las manos, apenas en un ligero roce

– No se de que hablas, no me he comportado así ni cuando estamos en la escuela. Espera, Tanjiro, aléjate un poco

Y el amable chico se acercó lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir un manojo de nervios una vez más, el granate de sus ojos se enfocaron solamente en la miel de los suyos y fue difícil mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, su amigo parecía estar concentrado en su reacción y la verdad tiene que admitir que Tanjiro luce atractivo cuando se pone serio, su cabello un poco despeinado debido a la caminata rápida y la camisa ligeramente arrugada debido a las acciones que ejerció durante el día.

¿Por qué parecía que el burdeo sería mejor hombre de compañía que él?

Parecía que el tema lo tenía traumado y en su lugar también se sentiría de la misma forma, más al tener sentimientos atravesados.

Sin embargo, no podía entender si esa sensación era la misma que Tanjiro podría sentir por él.

– Basta, no hagas esto. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho, Tanjiro

Apretó su pecho con algo de dramatismo, esperando que así pudiera alejar al insistente Kamado y respirar un poco, sin embargo, solo consiguió que la distancia entre ambos se cortara fácilmente con unas tijeras y el aire que ambos compartían parecía ser de un solo componente, muy cálido

– Hace mucho que ya no hablamos, que creí que ya no querías estar conmigo o con los demás – reveló con los dedos enroscados al suave cabello del contrario

No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero, era evidente la revelación que estaba haciendo respecto sus verdaderos deseos y que al principio estaban disfrazadas de un inocente cariño fraternal, similar al que siente por sus hermanos.  
El problema reside en que solo trató de tapar al sol con un dedo, cuando la situación ya había estado sobre la mesa hace algunos días o meses, incluso años; pero ahora no puede detener esa sed que escaló hasta sus labios y manos al ver una oportunidad tan a la deriva como esa.

Pero entonces, ya no fue solo él quien sentía la necesidad de darle fin a esa larga provocación a cascadas, los largos dedos de pianista del rubio lo sacaron aún más de quicio y esas estrellas por ojos fueron imposibles de opacar por su vergüenza.

Y así, como si fuera parte de un sueño privado que nunca imaginó que pudiera pasarle, se encontraban Zenitsu y él sin habla pero con los labios unidos.

Disfrutando de un sabor que sabe mucho mejor cuando se juntan las dos partes, y mientras el contacto seguía tan fresco como pintura en la pared Tanjiro alzó la pierna izquierda del muchacho y la llevó por arriba de sus muslos, desperado por morder todo lo que tenía a su paso.

El kimono ahora parecía una clase de cortina de humo, no fue capaz de ver más a través de ella y no necesitaba descubrirlo para saber que estaba en completa desnudez, y de solo mencionar esa palabra se sentía como un ser sumamente pervertido, claro que, tampoco quería que el contrario pensara eso solo por verlo en un estado de completa pasividad por una necesidad escolar y aprovecharse de él.

No había sido un error haberlo seguido después de la gran tormenta que hizo dentro de un vaso de agua, y al menos ahora podía decirle cuantas cosas ha sentido desde que lo notó distante o antes de eso.

Y tendría que descartar varias cosas cuando Genya pregunte por su paradero, si es que planeaba decirle cuando pregunte por Zenitsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Suzume significa gorrión
> 
> Aquí Tanjiro y Zenitsu son unos tontos, pero ellos aman complicarse tanto la vida que no vieron lo fácil que era todo desde un principio.
> 
> Esta historia ha estado en borradores desde agosto, sospecho que antes pero hasta ahora me decidí en publicarla.
> 
> Ahora, Zenitsu es un hombre de compañía, pero, al pedirle ayudar a Shinobu, quedó en que no tendría relaciones con los clientes que le tocaran, y vaya la redundancia, solo los acompañaría; pero Tanjiro no parecía feliz ni con eso.
> 
> No lo se, pero el comentario de Shinobu me dio mucha risa y no quise quitarlo
> 
> Cada historia va a tener un significado con un postre que le ponga como trama principal, no solo van a ser así por que se me haya ocurrido, bueno en parte, pero lo que es la descripción y la narración tendrán puras metáforas que yo le he puesto a algunas delicias, que he investigado o son mis favoritas.


End file.
